The Docks
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Where the magical, ferry-driving, baker fairy who never gets anything done keeps her flying steamboat full of half-baked Sesshomaru and Kagome story ideas. Trespass at your own discretion and try not to curse the fairy. Her pet plunnies keep getting loose and no one is willing to teach her how to build a fence.


**This collection will be home to numerous one shots that may or may not be made into individual stories in the future.**

**Enjoy the sweet randomness and the bitter shortness.**

**!Chocolate&Chili! **

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru stood by the wall of the dimly lit party room, as he always did. He let his golden eyes take in his surroundings, making mental notes every time he saw one of the Council members. His partner often said there was no point in keeping track of them, but Sesshomaru disagreed. He was on the Council, and just because he hadn't attended any meetings after his induction didn't mean he shouldn't be aware of the actions of the other members.

His mental census was cut short when he located a frantic aura. It commanded his attention, so he put all his energy in focusing on it. The owner of the aura was human– a miko. That wasn't odd, but what was odd was the power the miko obviously carried. He had seen plenty of powerful miko in his time, but none of them had power as inebriating as this one.

Sesshomaru frowned minutely. The miko's power was intoxicating; too intoxicating. It was almost unnatural, and very dangerous. The miko's power had no doubt caused her a lot of trouble.

Sesshomaru huffed lightly, before going back to locating the members of the Council. No good could come from the sort of power the miko held, and he wanted to stay as far away as possible from anything that would disrupt his life.

A few minutes passed, during which Sesshomaru had only succeeded in developing a twitch from watching his partner hit on his sister. The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes and began walking away from the wall, planning to stop his partner from making an even bigger fool of himself than he already had. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, he was only able to take a few steps before being forced to come to a halt as the result of a collision.

He remained standing, unaffected by the crash, but the person who had run into him was on the floor. Sesshomaru looked down uninterestedly, before his eyes widened in realization.

The person who had crashed into him was a woman. The woman was a miko. And the miko had the extremely intoxicating, powerful aura– still laced with panic, he noticed.

The miko stood slowly, wobbling slightly, before she looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that! I should have been watching where I was going."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, as he was too stunned to form coherent words. Stunned by what?

By her.

He was stunned because her scent was just as intoxicating as her aura, making it just as dangerous without being unnatural. He couldn't even think of words to describe it, as it smelled different than anything he had ever come across. It was reminiscent of quite a few things, but none of them did the scent justice.

He was also stunned because she was absolutely beautiful, with wide blue eyes, and a smooth complexion, and an adorable nose, and full, pouty lips.

Sesshomaru was quite disgusted with himself, as he had never been so weak as to find a woman attractive or to be entranced by a woman's scent, but another part of him was quite pleased. After however long he had been alive, it was almost a relief that there was a woman who could actually catch his interest.

"Umm… Excuse me? Are you okay?"

Her voice broke him from his thoughts, and he blinked before nodding. "This one is fine."

Her lips quirked slightly, before she gave him a harried smile. "That's good. Um… okay. So, sorry, for bumping into you. And, bye!"

Just like that, she was gone, running through the room in the direction of the bar.

Sesshomaru blinked after her, a bit disoriented from the brief encounter. It only took him a few seconds to pull himself together, and when he composed himself, he came to a not unexpected conclusion: he wanted to get to know more about the miko who had collided with him, and he could care less about the changes that would undoubtedly occur in his life as a result.

With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru continued on his original path to where his partner was standing with his sister.

"Kitsune," Sesshomaru said, once he reached his destination.

The addressed male turned to look at him. "Hey, Sesshomaru.

"Hi, Sesshomaru!" his little sister said.

"Rin," he said, nodding in her direction, before turning back to his partner. "Come."

"But I'm talking with Rin!" he protested.

"That's okay," Rin said with a dismissive wave. "I wanted to go and see if I could find some of my friends. We can talk later Shippo."

She walked away, leaving a pouting Shippo with Sesshomaru.

"What?" Shippo whined, slumping slightly.

"An agent specializing in concealment from holy persons," Sesshomaru said.

Shippo blinked. "What?"

Sesshomaru stared at Shippo.

"Uh… That'd be Takashi," Shippo said, straightening his spine. "Why do you need him?"

"You felt the unnatural, frantic aura," Sesshomaru stated, more than asked.

"The miko aura with all that power? Of course! I don't know who didn't. It was… something else," Shippo said, furrowing his brow.

"She needs to be followed."

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, sure. I can have him on it tonight. He's somewhere around here," he muttered, looking around.

"Good."

"Why does she need to be followed, exactly? I doubt you'd want to recruit her; what with all the trouble that's sure to follow her around."

"She has interested this Sesshomaru," he replied simply, before walking away.

Shippo nodded his head. "Right, right," he muttered to himself. "She's interested you."

He nodded some more, before his eyes widened. "Wait! What?! She interests you?!"

Shippo looked around for Sesshomaru only to find that he had disappeared. The kitsune shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think this is the first time Sesshomaru has ever been interested in anyone. Jeez. I need to write this down or something."

…

Kagome smoothed her hair and tried not to look frazzled as she walked into the spacious room.

She looked around, taking in the sophisticated yet relaxed atmosphere. It was the absolute perfect setting for her date.

Kagome took a deep breath as she passed the classy bar and reached the part of the room that was sectioned off for patrons that wished to dine at regular tables.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. She thought it was a bit odd that they had meshed a restaurant setting and a bar. So maybe it wasn't the perfect setting for her date, but the ambiance was just right.

Kagome shivered as a giddy feeling rushed through her. She was so excited for this date. She had been waiting for it to come for… forever!

She had met her date through her best friend Sango.

Sango was a taijiya who exterminated troublesome youkai under a special license given by the Council in tandem with the government's traditional law enforcement system. She worked for a company that dealt with extermination and exorcism of rogue youkai. Her boss, the owner of the company, was a monk, and a rather lecherous one at that.

When Kagome had gone to the building to pick up Sango for lunch, she had met him. It hadn't been love at first sight; his over-exaggerated charm and perverted nature had been a bit too cheesy for her at first. But after a while, she had started to develop a crush on him, and she had told Sango, who had, in turn, told her boss.

Kagome had been absolutely furious and completely mortified until he had asked her on a date.

So here she was, at their meeting place, preparing to go on her first date with him.

"Kagome?"

She started when her name was called and whirled around.

There he was. He was wearing a very nice suit and his trademark suave smile to match. She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hi, Miroku," she said shyly. "Sorry I'm late."

He stood and pulled out her chair, making her blush. "It's no problem at all."

Kagome sat down and smiled again. "I'm glad you invited me out."

"I'm glad you decided to join me," he said as he sat in his chair. "And might I add that you look positively ravishing?"

Kagome flushed and smiled awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably at the compliment. She laughed nervously. "Uh… thanks."

Miroku smiled softly at her. "Purple has always been my favorite color, but I think I like it even better on you."

Kagome looked down. She really liked Miroku, but she didn't like the way he lavished her with compliments she didn't deserve.

"Um, you look nice too," Kagome muttered, trying to divert his attention from her appearance.

"Thank you, my dear," he said, smiling and causing Kagome to blush again. "Shall we order?" he asked, picking up a menu.

Kagome nodded. She picked up her menu and looked over it, wrinkling her nose. "I've never heard of some of these foods before," she said, cocking her head and placing the menu on the table.

Miroku's eyes gleamed. "That's perfect. I'll order for you."

"Really? That's sweet of you! Thanks!" Kagome said, clapping her hands and beaming at him.

He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it gently. "It's my pleasure."

Kagome felt her face heat up, and she was sure that by the time their date was over, her face would be permanently red.

…

**There we go!**

**Some things to ponder:**

**1. Why are they having this party, and what is its purpose?**

**2. What's up with Kagome's inability to take a compliment?**

**3. What exactly do Shippo and Sesshomaru do?**

**4. What sort of place has a party room and a bar connected to a restaurant?**

**5. What's the deal with the Council (always capitalized)?**

**These are questions that are probably going through your mind. These are also questions that I do not have the answer to.**

**As for Sesshomaru's third person in the modern world:**

**I figure it's something that will bring Kagome great amusement in the future that may or may not come to pass.**

**I hope you enjoyed this shot that should be a part of a story.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
